


instructions

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: Din doesn't read the directions when he's trying to build the child another carrier.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	instructions

**Author's Note:**

> look i have no idea how someone would go about finding or buying one of those floating carriers. please ignore it if that's a massive plot hole. i just wanted to make something cute based on [this](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com/post/644341305032474624/19-how-funny-do-you-think-teasing-is-now-20) tumblr request. i hope you enjoy! this is set some time after the arc in season 2 where the carrier is broken :)

You lay on the cold floor of the ship, groaning into your hands. 

Somewhere off to your side, the kid babbles on, waddling around the ship trying to entertain himself. You and Din are stuck with the thrilling job of building a new carrier for him after the last one perished on Trask. It’s going… not amazingly well, to say the least. 

“Why could you not have bought one that was _pre-assembled,_ ” you complain loudly, still rubbing your face with your palms. You’ve been at it for hours, both of your heads butting together trying to figure out how to put the stupid thing together. 

“Do you know how hard it was to even find this one?” Din responds, sighing heavily. His shoulders slump down as he regards you, splayed out on the ground with tools surrounding you at random like a metallic outline. 

“No,” you concede.

“Exactly,” he says, and that’s the end of that as he goes back to his work. Your eyes flutter shut and you almost drift off. You’d learned pretty quick that it was easier to take turns working on the carrier than to both attempt to get in each other’s workspace. Plus, Din seemed to be nearly finished.

“Okay, so I think _this_ goes in _this_ …” Din mutters under his breath. Out of curiosity, you peek out of the side of your eye at the parts he’s holding up. One of them is oval and the other is more square-shaped, and you don’t know how that’s even going to work out. 

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, you reach out a hand and slap the ground vaguely until your hand lands on the long-discarded guidebook. Din threw it over his shoulder earlier, claiming that it wasn’t “his style” to use directions. You had never agreed with something he’d said more. 

You hold the little booklet up in the air above your face, flipping through the little pages until you find what you’re looking for. Lo and behold, he’s absolutely not correct. So… Do you tell him? It’s probably best, considering that if something goes wrong, you’ll just have to come back and fix it again. 

“Hey, babe?” you call out faintly. Din barely shifts his head to look in your direction, but you know he heard you. “You don’t wanna put those parts together.” 

“It’s fine, they fit perfectly,” he huffs, continuing to fasten the machinery into the carrier. 

“That is not what the instructions say,” you protest, giving them a little shake in the air. You think you actually hear him _tch_ at you, and your arms drop back to the ground. “Why do I even try,” you murmur quietly, bringing your hands back up to your face. 

A few moments of silence pass, only the sounds of small tools working filling the air. “Aha! It’s finished.” Din shoots to his feet and offers a hand to help you up. You take it, standing to assess his craftsmanship. 

“Are you sure it works?” you ask. It looks stable enough, resembling the last one as well as you can remember it. Even the kid’s interest is piqued, and you hear soft cooing behind you. Din turns to pick him up, cradling him in the crook of one of his arms. 

“Why wouldn’t it work?” he asks. 

“Well for starters, you didn’t even use the–”

“The instructions, I know,” he interrupts you. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” 

You take a deep breath, slightly shaking your head. There’s probably a ninety-five percent chance that things will be _fine,_ but there’s never any completely accurate prediction of the future. 

Din leans down to the ground, hitting a series of buttons to connect the carrier to his vambrace. Standing back up, he says, “Here goes.” 

Watching on with bated breath, the carrier rises up off of the ground to a low hover. It doesn’t start spinning or setting off a series of explosions, and you’re honestly impressed. You really didn’t think he was putting it together right. 

You can practically feel his smug grin, not having to see his face through the helmet to know it’s there. Carefully, he lowers the kid in, who gets settled quickly. There even seems to be a little smile on his face as he looks up at you both with dark, widened eyes. 

“How funny do you think teasing is now?” Din asks, turning to you with hands on his hips. You gape at him, floundering for an answer. 

“I never thought it was funny, I was genuinely trying to _help,”_ you retort, poking him on the arm between the patches of beskar. He responds with an _mhmm_ that would almost upset you if he didn’t wrap that same arm around your shoulders, staring onto the kid in his carrier like a proud father. 

You guess it really wasn’t _that_ bad that he didn’t use the instructions. But then you very suddenly realize you spoke too soon. 

The carrier takes off at what you would (incorrectly, but still, the point stands) describe as light speed. It immediately nails Din in the stomach, causing him to let go of you and double over to the ground. The kid sounds like he’s having the time of his life, hands thrown up in the air in delight as the egg-shaped pod zooms around the open area of the ship. 

You don’t even know _what_ to do. Do you run after him? Try to catch it? Dive and hope you grab it? Personally, you very much don’t want to be bowled over. 

Din’s shaking on the floor, and you go into panic mode for a second before dropping to the ground and grabbing him by the forearm. There has to be a button on this stupid vambrace that turns the thing off, there just has to be. Judiciously, you choose the one that your gut tells you will stop the chaos. 

The carrier slows to a halt midair. Inside, the kid almost looks disappointed that his ride stopped, but you’re more focused on Din. You roll him to where his helmet is looking up at you, prodding him on the shoulder. 

“Din, hey, you okay?” you ask frantically. He’s still shaking, but it’s– is he…. “Are you laughing right now?”

“Yes,” he chokes out, finally letting his laugh become audible. A smile comes to your face and you let yourself relax down to the ground, sitting to his side. “I’m sorry.” 

“You should be!” you say, but you don’t really mean it, and you’re laughing too. “I told you that you should’ve used the instructions.” Din sits up too, pulling you closer to him by your ankle. 

“I promise I will when I fix it,” he reassures you. 

You grab the sides of his helmet, gently pulling him towards you to place a kiss on the front, then pressing your forehead against the metal.

“You mean when _I fix it._ ”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, feel free to drop a comment or come talk to me over on my [tumblr!](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com)


End file.
